Crimson Blue
by oldpolk
Summary: its another year in hogwarts and harry is still in love with the lovely cho chang. can Harry win her heart or will it be to late. also there is a violent magical weapon called Crimson Blue and somehow Cho is connected to it.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Blue  
chapter one

Hogwarts was one of the most beautiful castles ever to be built. Hogwarts wasn't an ordinary  
School, Hogwarts was a magic school to teach young students magic. In this story I'm about  
To tell will explain how love is always greater than anything else.

It was a cold chilling day at Hogwarts. The wind was blowing so hard that it blew the leaves off  
The trees. While the wind was blowing, a young girl was sitting on a patch of grass crying silently. Her eyes were so red from all the days she cried. This young girl was name Cho Chang.

As much as Cho wanted to stop crying she could not. She was hurt. Not physically but emotionally. In the distance stood a tall handsome young boy about the age of sixteen. He looked straight into the eyes of a girl that he loved almost half of his life. This young boy was Harry Potter. Harry met Cho during his third year at Hogwarts. The moment he looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes he fell in love. During his fourth year he got to know Cho a little bit better. He tried to ask her out to the yull ball but she said no. Harry eventually found out that Cho had a boyfriend name Cedric Diggory. Of course Harry was jealous. Sadly by the end of his fourth year Cedric died in the triwizard tournament. Cho was torn apart. During Harry's fifth year and Cho's sixth year Harry and Cho shared their first kiss. Harry was confused but happy that he received a kiss from her under the mistletoe. After Christmas break Harry asked Cho on a date to Hogsmeade. Cho was excited to hear Harry say that. But during their date things turn pretty ugly. Cho wanted to talk about Cedric's death. Harry wasn't comfortable discussing something so horrible. Cho took it out of proportion and yelled at Harry and left him. Through out the rest of the year Harry and Cho did not speak to each other. Harry tried to apologize to Cho but failed.

Now on this chilly day Harry just sigh. He wanted Cho to be with him so much. He knew Cho was not going to allow that but he had to try. Harry just looked at Cho one more time and left.

Cho eventually got up and started to walk back towards the school. When she got there she saw her best friend Marietta Edgecombe. Marietta was always there for Cho. During the time when Cedric died she was there to support Cho. Of course when it came to when Cho started to like Harry Marietta refused to even talk to Cho let alone support her decision. Marietta was not one of Harry's best friends and that lead to hatred. Cho just sigh. Well that's all over with; Marietta does not have to deal with Harry thought Cho. Marietta saw Cho walking towards her. "Hey Cho where were you, you just missed Asia Williams kissing Patrick Davison" said Marietta. "Oh I was just walking around the castle," said Cho. Marietta gave Cho a looked that said you're lying. "Cho you were crying again were you?" asked Marietta. Cho just sigh. "Oh Cho you have to get over Harry, your not with him anymore, and what he did to you was terrible" said Marietta. "I can't help if I cry ok, Harry meant a lot to me and well Marietta I just don't need you barging at me," said Cho. Cho started to walk off. Marietta ran after Cho. "Look Cho I'm sorry but if you asked me I think Harry is an idiot, I mean what kind of guy just ignore you and just dump you during your first date" said Marietta. "Marietta I was the one who left him," said Cho as she started to climb the steps leading into the school. "Oh right well I still think it's stupid" said Marietta. Cho just rolled her eyes.

That night Harry was sitting in the comfy chair near the fire in the Gryffindor common room. As Harry looked into the fire he could have sworn he saw Cho dancing gracefully in the fire. Harry just sighed. "Hey Harry, missed you at dinner where were you?" asked Ron Weasley. Ron was Harry's best friend. They did everything together. Ron always helped out Harry whenever he needed it. "Oh I was just walking around outside that's all" said Harry. "Oh well Hermione and I have been really worry about you Harry," said Ron. "What do you mean worry?" asked Harry. "Well you know ever since you broke up with Cho you been acting really weird and were just worry that you might do something you might regret," said Ron. "What do you mean I'll do something I'll regret?" question Harry. "I don't know, like asked Cho back" said Ron. Harry stood up and looked at Ron as if he were insane. "Ron what I did to Cho is none of your business and I'm perfectly fine!" said Harry. "Ok if you say so, I just hope you work things out with Cho," said Ron. Harry sat back down in the chair and just sighed. "Thanks for caring Ron" said Harry. "No problem" said Ron. Harry continued to stare back into the fire. The heat of the fire made him tired and slowly he shut his eyes.

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Professor McGonagall's class reading silently in their textbooks. Harry on the other hand was doodling Cho's name over and over again on a piece of paper. Harry just smiled and sighed. Hermione notice that Harry was not reading and she decided to talk to Harry. "Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione. "Huh, oh I was just;" Hermione snatch the piece of paper and read it. "Oh Harry that is so sweet why don't you talk to Cho?" asked Hermione. Harry just sighed. "I wish I could but she won't listen to me," said Harry.  
Hermione just frown. "Look Harry maybe I could talk to her for you" said Hermione. "Oh could you Hermione that would mean so much to me," said Harry. Hermione nodded her head at Harry. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger could you please try to keep your voices down before I take off house points" said Professor McGonagall. "Sorry Professor" said Harry and Hermione. Nobody could bring Harry down not even Professor McGonagall. I hope Hermione can get Cho to talk to me thought Harry.

Hermione was walking down the hallway by herself when she saw Cho sitting on a bench in the courtyard. This is my chance to talk to her thought Hermione. "Hey Cho" said Hermione. Cho looked up to see Hermione walking towards her. "Oh hi Hermione" said Cho. "So how you've been?" asked Hermione. "I've been ok," said Cho. "That's good, listen do you still have feelings for Harry?" asked Hermione. Cho just stared at Hermione for a brief moment before responding. "No" said Cho. "You don't, but isn't there still a little part of you that does miss him?" asked Hermione. "Hermione look, I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to guilt me so I can get back with Harry and honestly that is so not happening" said Cho. "Cho that is not what I'm trying to do" said Hermione. "Then what is it then?" asked Cho. "Well uh I, oh look Cho Harry really misses you, he talks about you constantly, in fact I think he loves you" said Hermione. Cho's eyes began to tear up when she heard the word love. "That can't happen no one can love me," said Cho through teardrops. "Yes that can happen and Harry loves you, just talk to him," said Hermione. "I don't know Hermione," said Cho. "Come on just try," said Hermione. "I'll have to think about it," said Cho. "Ok" said Hermione. Hermione left Cho in the courtyard. I still love him I know I do, thought Cho.

Harry and Ron were in the library doing homework and talking. "You think Hermione talk to Cho?" asked Harry to Ron. "I'm Sure she did," said Ron. Harry went back to doing his homework while Ron played with his pencil. Just then Ron spotted Cho walking into the library. "Mate look it's Cho" said Ron. Harry looked up and sure enough Cho was walking towards a bookshelf. "Wow Ron she looks so sad" said Harry. "Well here's your chance to talk to her," said Ron. Harry got up and walked towards Cho. Harry's heart was racing. He was so nervous but he knew he had to talk to her. "Um hey Cho" said Harry. Cho turned around to see Harry standing there with a smile. "Oh um hi Harry" said Cho. "How you been?" asked Harry. Cho just sigh. "Um I've been doing ok," said Cho. "Listen Cho I know Hermione talk to you and I was just wondering do you still have feelings for me?" asked Harry. Cho started to walk towards a table in the back. Harry followed her and sat next to her. Cho open her book and pretended that she was reading. "Look Cho could you at least say something" said Harry. "What do you want me to say Harry, that everything is alright and that I moved on with my life, Harry that is just not true" said Cho. "Cho I'm sorry I really am for whatever I did" said Harry. "Whatever you did? You know perfectly well what you did," said Cho. Cho got up to put her book back on the shelf, Harry followed. "Cho I seriously do not no what I did," said Harry. "You're kidding, Harry all I ever wanted was you to explain how Cedric died but you were too oblivious to tell me," said Cho. "Cho I was in pain about that too and I didn't want to talk about it especially on our first date and that whole incident with your friend Marietta telling professor Umbridge about Dumbledore's order that was really out of mind" said Harry. Cho started to turn pink in the face. "Don't bring my friend into this, she was scared and confuse she was only doing what was best" said Cho. "What was best for us? What she should have done was keep her fat mouth shut," said Harry. Cho started to cry. "I should have never laid my eyes on you Harry, you're selfish and all you think about is yourself" said Cho. Cho started to walk out the library. "Cho wait" said Harry. "I never want to see you again," said Cho. Cho left Harry in misery. Harry went back to where Ron was. "Mate what happen?" asked Ron. "I blew it Ron, Cho Is never going to talk to me ever again" said Harry. Ron just sighs.

That night Cho was in her room crying on her bed. Cho couldn't help it if she cried she was just so upset. I know I love him thought Cho, but he just makes me so mad. Just then Marietta came into the room. "There you are I missed you at dinner" said Marietta. Cho looked up to see Marietta taking off her shoes and sitting on her bed. "Oh hey Marietta" said Cho. "Oh not again I told you to just forget about him ok" said Marietta. "How can I forget about him, I mean half of me want's to forget about him and the other half of me wants to not forget about him" said Cho. "I know what you need, you need a night with the girls" said Marietta. "What do you mean?" asked Cho. "Look this Friday Megan Seoul is having a party in her dormitory and she invited me and you to come" said Marietta. "Wait a minute isn't Megan in Hufflepuff?" asked Cho. "Yeah but she is really nice and there's going to be chocolate cake and I know how much you love chocolate" said Marietta. "Oh all right I'll go," said Cho. "Yes this is going to be so cool, now all we have to do is pick out the perfect outfit for you and you will be set to go" said Marietta. Cho just smiled at her friend. Deep down though, Cho was upset about Harry. I'll always love him I think.

A month passed and Harry and Cho didn't speak a word to each other at all. They just went on with their normal lives. Even though it was tough for the both of them they still needed to keep going on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the great hall eating breakfast when all of a sudden Professor Dumbledore made an announcement. "Attention students I have some wonderful news" said professor Dumbledore. "Aspen Academy has invited our quidditch teams to join them in a compention that they had have for almost 12 years now" said Professor Dumbledore. Everyone started to talk. "Silent, now there our only two teams that will be competing against each other  
And in order to decided who will be going we will be having a compention are selves" said Professor Dumbledore. "Now the first two teams that will play together will be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the second team will be Ravenclaw and Slythrine" said Professor Dumbledore "The two winning teams will have the privilege to visit Aspen Academy and so will your classmates" said Professor Dumbledore. "Wow how sweet is this to actually go and compete and end up going to play against another school," said Ron. "Yeah that does seem pretty cool," said Harry. "I've read Aspen's Quidditch team has won several awards for the best professional league ever"  
Said Hermione.

"Wow they must be something," said Ron. "I expect that the winning teams show loyal ness and gratuid to the other teams that did not win," said professor Dumbledore. Everyone in the great hall just laughed or smiled. "Now your head house leaders will post up the time and date your team will practice, you will only get one practice so make that practice your best" said Professor Dumbledore. "Wow Harry it's a good thing that Fred and George are team captains this year, we are so going to cream the other teams buts" said Ron. "Yeah and if we win we'll be able to go to Aspen Academy, I heard that Aspen has over five hundred years filled with history, going even back to medieval time" said Hermione. "Yeah that's real interesting Hermione" Ron said as he rolled his eyes. Harry on the other hand was not paying attention to either both of them. He was excited about the competition but when he looked at Cho's reaction she looked like she was not happy. I wonder why she is not so happy thought Harry. Cho since someone starring at her and as she turned her head she noticed Harry looking at her. Cho just turned her back away, and Harry just sighed. "Harry come on, you should be excited that were doing something like this" said Ron. Harry smiled at his friend. "Your right that just means that Gryffindor has to work harder then ever" said Harry. Fred and George were the team captains so they told the Gryffindor team that they will have a practice on Friday before their big competion on Saturday. Ron of course was mad at the fact that they only would have one practice.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

On Friday Harry and Ron woke up extra early so they can get to the Quidditch field before everyone else. Once they got down there they notice that someone was already down there. Harry saw a Quidditch bag lying down on the wet soggy grass. "Hey Harry, look up in the sky" said Ron. Harry looked up and he notices a student flying up in the sky. All Harry could tell was that it was a girl with long black hair. "Wow she's good," said Ron. "Yeah she is" said Harry. The flyer in the air started to come down, that's when Harry notice that it was Cho Chang. Cho notice that it was Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Cho with concern eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" said Cho. "We came down here for Quidditch practice," said Ron. "Oh really, well I have already asked Professor Flitwick to give me permission for us Ravenclaws to practice" said Cho. "Look Cho maybe we can share the pitch there is plenty of room" said Harry. "Really Harry isn't that familiar "more room", you could't have room for me so you don't have room for the Quidditch field" said Cho. Harry looked at Cho like she was crazy. "Cho I don't want to argue ok so can't you just get along with us?" asked Harry. "Fine but I still hate you Harry," said Cho. Cho went passed Harry and flipped her hair at him. Ron looked at harry with a sparkle in his eye. "She still likes you Harry," said Ron. "That's stupid Ron she hates me," said Harry. "She flipped her hair at you, and my sister said that when a girl flips her hair at you that mean that she still likes you" said Ron. "Ron just shut up ok," said Harry. Harry started to stretch and check his broom. Ron just looked at Cho. Her team was already on the field and they were talking. "Come on Harry Fred should be here soon we better get flying," said Ron. "Yeah your right" said Harry. Harry and Ron started to fly in the air. When the rest of the Gryffindor team came Fred notice Cho and her team there. Fred climbed on his broomstick and took off flying. For the rest of the afternoon Cho gave Harry death glares and when they were in the air she would fly passes him really hard. Harry just wishes Cho would give him another chance, but he knew that would never happen.

That afternoon Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to Hagrid's for some tea. Hermione insisted that Hagrid would consider hearing her speech on Mandrakes (a plant) for her herbology project. "I'm not sure if I should make it longer or not, I mean there are so many things you can say about Mandrakes," said Hermione. Hagrid of course agreed to listen to Hermione's speech much to Harry and Ron's grief. By the time Hermione was done it was dark outside. "So what do you think? And be brutal" said Hermione. "You should just cut the whole speech altogether Hermione" said Ron. "Oh and how would you know Ron?" said Hermione. "Because for one thing Hermione it was boring," said Ron. "Boring? Ron you would not know anything about Mandrakes if your life depended on it" said Hermione. "Oh Hermione you are just the most controlling person I have ever met" said Ron. Harry knew that if he didn't interfere there would be some drama. "Hey look you guys lets not argue lets just ask Hagrid," said Harry. "Hermione I thought your speech was a bit long but I think it was great overall," said Hagrid. Hermione smiled. "Thanks Hagrid" said Hermione. Hagrid looked out the window and saw that it was dark. "Oh you guys better get back to the school it's getting late," said Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gather their things up and headed towards the door. "You will come to the game tomorrow?" asked Ron. "Are you kidding I wouldn't miss that game for the world" said Hagrid. Ron smiled. Once they were inside the castle Harry saw Cho walking towards Peter Mitchell. Peter Mitchell was the most popular guy in Hufflepuff. He became popular right after Cedric died. I guess the entire girls figure will turn to Peter Mitchell since Cedric diggory. Harry turned to Ron and said that he would meet him in the common room in a minute. "Ok mate see you up there" said Ron. Harry went behind a suit of armor so he could listen to Cho's conversation. Harry knew this was wrong but his jealousy got the best of him. Harry stretched his ears so he can listen. "So anyway, Peter I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead this weekend? I would love to here more about how your father is the team captain of the Tornados" asked Cho. Peter smiled at Cho for a minute. "Oh that dumb smile," thought Harry. "Sure Cho besides I need to pick up some new quills for school" said Peter. "Great um I'll meet you in the Great Hall at two on Saturday" said Cho. "Sure see you there" said Peter. Once Peter left Harry came out behind the suit of armor. "Well I guess miss Chang has a date," said Harry Cho jumped and turned around to see Harry Smiling at her. Cho blushed a little on her cheeks. "Harry were you spying on me?" asked Cho. "Yeah but it's ok because I know deep down in your heart you still have feelings for me" said Harry. "No I don't Harry, and you have no right to make decisions for me" said Cho. "Then why did you try to knock me off my broom at practice today?" asked Harry. "Oh you were in my way," said Cho. "No I was not, Cho just give me another chance ok, I mean you are everything to me," said Harry. Cho looked at Harry with watery eyes. "Harry I moved on, and maybe you should to" said Cho. "I'm not giving up on you Cho," said Harry. Cho's tears drip down her face. Harry wanted to hold her so badly but he knew if he did that she would probably pushed him. "Well I gave up on you Harry and I need someone who will be honest to me," said Cho. "I was honest to you Cho you just did not see it," said Harry. Cho just looked at Harry with sad eyes. "I have to go," said Cho. Cho walked away leaving Harry to stand there with his thoughts of love for her.


End file.
